


Beginnings (Or How Jim met Seb)

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How Jim met Seb, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, also this character George, oh and Doris too, one interpretation, sebastian moran - Freeform, sort of like Jim's parents?, those were my friends original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: This is a thing I worked on a long time ago with a friend on Tumblr. The prompt was: How do you think Jim and Seb met and how did their relationship become what we have it as now?My friend and I decided to take the challenge.Note: This isn't my official of how Jim met Seb, that story is yet to come, but is in the works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please take everything written here with a grain of salt. This isn't how I am writing Jim and Seb meeting, this is just one interpretation I had with a friend back in 2012.  
> We wrote this together.

James Moriarty was frustrated, he needed more help with his empire, oh the people that he had flit in and out doing jobs for him were OK, for the time being. He needed someone skilled to take out his enemies and get the clients that he had his eye on. He needed an assassin or a sniper, well, a jack of all trades really.  
Now where were those files of potentials he’d researched last month, urgh Doris…had been in here tidying up again. Getting up he called down the hallway. “Doris, have you been putting my files away again? Where’s the job file…?” A minute later a call came back up the hallway. “Why don’t you check in the file cabinet, Jim love.” Shaking his head Jim smirked, idiot why did I not look there.  
Searching the cabinet, he found the file and flicking through his eye was caught by one face…smiling he picked up the phone and started to dial out.

Ever since Sebastian had been released from the war on his dishonorable discharge, he had been looking for jobs here and there, small things. Random things. He was an assassin one day, a bodyguard the next, and then a mechanic the following day. He even dog sat at one point, he enjoyed that a bit, being a dog person as he was.  
But eventually, the randomness of jobs and the scarceness of jobs was getting to him. He didn’t know what to do with himself if there was no job to perform. He wanted something to do, anything.  
He was standing out on his balcony, smoking a cigarette [his fifth of the day] when he heard his phone ringing. His brow furrowed, and then he realized maybe it was a job calling. he grinned and quickly answered the phone, cigarette in mouth. “…’ello?” he answered.

While he waited for an answer on the other end of the phone, he pulled a file out of his desk drawer. This file was filled with targets he needed to remove, suddenly there was an answer on the phone. “…’ello?” “Hello, is this Sebastian Moran? …I’m calling to offer you a job. If interested you will be given a trial job to do and depending on your performance, you will also be given a series of other tasks to do. We will make a decision after that. If selected, you will be offered a contract for life and a very healthy pay scale.”  
Searching quickly through his file, Jim selected a couple of jobs and made a note of the ones he wanted doing a.s.a.p. “So Mr. Moran, what do you think, would you like to try for a job on our team? If interested, a job will be allocated to you and you will be observed, before we bring you into the office for the next stage of the interview process. You have two hours to think about this, we will ring you back in two hours. Goodbye for now, Mr. Moran.”  
Hanging up the phone, he sorted out the details and put them into an envelope ready for George to take to Moran and for George to observe him, how ever intrigued Jim was in this man, he would not be meeting him just yet. If he didn’t work out, he needed to keep his anonymity.

Sebastian frowned as the man explained himself and then hung up abruptly. He glanced at his phone and called the number back, hoping to speak to the man. He didn’t need two hours to think about his answer, he thought and scoffed. Having any job was better than not, and having one job, secured for life with a good pay scale? That was more than Seb had ever expected to hear from a potential boss.  
He waited a bit impatiently for the man on the other end of the anonymous number to pick up and answer the damned phone.

Stretching, Jim stood and paced around the room, though he hadn’t gotten more than three steps before the phone started ringing. Smirking, he stood, watching the phone ring. Imagining how frustrated the man on the other end was becoming. Yes, Jim was pretty certain that it was Mr. Moran on the other end of the phone, counting to ten he waited before picking up the received and answering.  
“So you have made up your mind then, Mr. Moran…?”

“I made up my mind when you hung up.” he growled. “I’ll take your offer, most graciously.” he said and smiled into the phone. “And call me Sebastian. Mr. Moran has been dead over 10 years now.” he said simply. “If you want to put something before my last name, it’s Colonel. Colonel Moran.” he added. “Now about your job offer?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Are you sending someone to bring me the information, or will I be meeting you in person?”

Chuckling, Jim held the phone away from his face for a moment as he scanned Moran’s file. “I know exactly who and what you are, Moran. 10 years ago you watched your father and brother die and you were left raising your youngest brother. Except he ran away a few years ago and you’ve been flitting around doing any job you could find since coming back from the war.” Taking a pause, Jim closed the file on Moran. “You will be meeting an associate of mine to start with, I never get close to new employee’s till they have proved themselves. You will be contacted soon, good day Moran, I look forward to eventually meeting you>”

“As I look forward to meeting you, sir.” he said and sighed. He hung up his phone and stared at it a moment, saving the number just in case. He smiled suddenly and nearly yelled in excitement. “Finally a fucking REAL job!” he exclaimed and fist pumped the air in success.  
He sat around his flat, patiently waiting to hear from an associate of the man whom had called earlier. He was getting a bit impatient and actually worried it had been a sham.

George sat in the car driving to the destination Jim had given him, on the seat beside him a briefcase containing instructions for Moran. Also in the case is a dismantled rifle, with one piece missing. Jim wanted to throw in a silly test, he was sure Moran would pick up on it and have the simple solution for it. After another five minutes reading his paper, George folded it up and got out of the car, taking the briefcase with him.  
Walking up the road to the building where Moran was staying, he entered quietly. Knocking on the young man’s door he waited as he listened to the footsteps and the sound of the opening door. Looking at the young man, he smiled, holding up the briefcase. “Moran, hullo, the name’s George, I will be your drive this evenin’. Yer instructions and equipment are contained in this here briefcase. When yu’ve read them, I will be ready to drive ya.”

Sebastian frowned and eyed the man and the briefcase skeptically. He took the case and opened it, noticing right away the rifle and the missing piece. “Lucky I have spare parts…might even have some of this make.” he mumbled to himself, admiring the gun. “What a beauty…” he added quietly. He set the rifle to the side and started leafing through the paperwork. “So…I’ve gotta kill someone as a test?” he asked, sounding a bit bored by how easy the test would be. “That’s a piece of cake. Hope he plans to have things more challenging in the future.”

Chuckling, George watched and listened to Moran. “Don’t worry lad, ya’ll be do much bigga jobs in no time fat ha boss. So ya ready ta get going, because I dinna have all day ta hang around wit ya lad.” Walking towards the door, he pauses, waiting to see if Moran was coming. Opening up the door, he walked off down the corridor and outside to the waiting car. Opening up the door for Moran, he waited a moment for him to climb in. “Let’s get this show on the road, lad.”

Sebastian sighed and frowned. “Well…alright then.” he murmured and followed the man out, grabbing his rifle bag and going out to the car. He got in and sighed again. “So what’s the boss like then?” he asked, rather curious about the man he would soon be working for. He was rather confident in his abilities and knew he would impress the man.

George smiled as he got comfortable in the driving seat, he could see why Jim lad was impressed with the young man, but whether he would see Jim in the same light was another matter entirely. “Oh well, the Boss is a very canny man an he dinna suffer fools ta well, so I do hope ya ain’t no fool lad. He knows what he wants an how ta get it an as quick as he can. I’m sure ya’ll will get on a like a house on fire lad.”  
After about half an hour they pull up in a fairly nice looking neighborhood. Turning in his seat, George looks round at Moran. “Well lad, ya up I do hope ya get the job done real quick, tha Boss is only after tha best and I sure hope ya it lad.”

Sebastian sighed and chuckled slightly. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll be impressed, if not, I might as well hang up the old rifle.” he said and winked. He got out of the car, grabbing his rifle and glancing back in the folder to re-read the job case. He hummed happily and went about making quick work of the job at hand. He got back in the car in record time and sighed. “Next?”

George looked up as the young man got back in the car. At his words, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and opened the glove box, pulling out a tape recorder. “OK lad, I have a list of scenario’s here I want ya ta tell me what ya would do to resolve the issues.” Handing the envelope over he smiled at the young man, interested in how he would deal with the problems.

Sebastian frowned. “Really? That’s it?” he murmured and frowned.

George chuckled. “Nah, lad, that’s not all. He has a few more tests before he’ll get round ta meetin’ ya. So these scenarios, you ready ta start lad?” Chuckling, George looked back at Moran. “Well, some of tha scenarios are a little silly, but ya get the idea.”

How would you get out of a locked cupboard.

How would you rescue your boss: he’s held hostage, bound and gagged, surrounded by three assailants. The room has only one small window and the door is south facing.

Your given three hits that need to be done by the end of the day, but you have only time for one hit that day. Which hit would you choose: The easiest, the hardest, or the quickest to get to.

Sebastian read through the scenarios and frowned. “I’m stuck in a cupboard? I don’t see when that would ever happen. Do I look like I’d fit in a cupboard?” he asked and frowned again, thinking of a way to answer the scenario. “I’d probably just bust my way out, anyway.” he sighed and moved on to the next scenario.  
“My boss is bound and there’s three assailants and I need to get him out safely…” he pondered a moment. “I’d take out the assailants, that’s sort of a no brainer. But what if there were more hiding around? I’d be sure to get the boss out and stick behind to make sure he wouldn’t be followed…” he murmured.  
He glanced at the last scenario and his frown deepened. “Really? I have three hits and time for only one and you’d think I’d choose only one hit? I’d make sure to get them all done, at any cost.” he said firmly.

George nods. “Right lad, I think that’s it fer today. I’ll report back ta tha Boss and he’ll be in touch either t’night or t’morrah. Though I’m sure he’ll love ya answers lad. I’ll drop ya back at yer place if that’s OK, the missus will be waiting ta feed me.” Starting the car, he nodded back to Moran before he pulled out to take the man back home and to report back to Jim.

Sebastian sighed and when they arrived at his flat, he bid the man a goodnight and went inside. He locked the door behind him and made himself something to eat before sitting down on the couch and turning the telly on. “Today was…interesting…” he murmured to himself. “Wonder what this boss is like, then…” he sighed again and ate his food.

As George entered Jim’s office, Jim smiled up at him. “So, how’d he do, do you think he’s any good?” “Judge fer ya self Jim lad, but he passed all ya daft tests today.” Jim smirked at George as he handed over the tape recorder and told him how he had taken out his little problem Jim smirked again, he was really pleased, he had hoped this Moran fella would be the right man for the job. “I think I’ll get in touch tonight, I can’t wait to meet him in person.”  
As George left to go eat, Jim looked at his phone for a moment or two before lifting up to ring Moran. As he listened to the ringing, he tapped his fingers on the desk.

Sebastian sat on the sofa, eating and watching telly. He held his mobile in one hand while he ate, not wanting to miss the man’s call if it came. He knew he had done his best and had answered all the questions to the best of his abilities, but for some reason, he was still having doubts. He really wanted this job, and he really wanted everything to work out, but somewhere inside himself, he held doubts. When his phone rang, he had been drifting off, so he jumped as it startled him. He fumbled with it as he tried to answer. “H-Hello?” He finally said into the speaker.

“Moran, I think it’s time we met. I see no need for my other tests for you. George will pick you up at 10am tomorrow. Bring whatever you will need for 3 days. Including passports and guns, we will be on a job that I have had outstanding for a while.” Jim tapped on the desk as he looked through the file in front of him. “Oh, and please be ready on time. I do hate to turn up late for anything.” Without even giving Moran a chance to reply, he hung up the phone and smirked. Tomorrow was going to be a very good day indeed.

Sebastian frowned and looked at his phone when he heard the dial tone. “Bastard hung up on me again…” he murmured. He sighed and set his wrist watch for 0800 hours for an alarm. He planned on getting up early so he could get a few things done before he had to leave. After setting his alarm, he watched telly until he fell asleep on the sofa.  
Sebastian’s alarm went off at 8am and he got to work. He made himself breakfast, ate and then went and showered. He gathered some clothes in a bag, tossed in his passport, a few of his handguns and even a knife of two. He checked his rifle was in working shape, cleaned it up and then repacked it. When he was ready to go, it was already 9:30. He knew that the car or whatever form of transport for him would be there in half an hour, so he sat back and waited.

The next morning Jim walked out of his office nodding at George as he came in. “Bags are all packed an in tha car Jim lad, every things in order so we’re ready ta leave when ya are.” Nodding as he walked down to the kitchen. “OK George, I’ll just grab a quick coffee and we’ll be off.” Walking into the kitchen he narrowly avoids a hug from Doris, but she still ruffles his hair. Growling, he pats his hair back down as she pats him on the arse. “Stop that, Jim lad, no you be careful out there. Are you sure this new chap can be trusted dear?” Shrugging, he mock wags his finger at her. “Quit mothering me, Doris, it’ll be fine and if not…well, it won’t matter anyway.”  
Drinking his coffee down he puts the cup down on the side, giving a slight touch to Doris as he passes her nodding. “Come on George, let’s get this show on the road.” Heading out to the car, he slips in the back seat, sitting back and reading a couple of files as George drives them through the city to meet Moran. Once they arrive, George hops out of the car and goes up to knock on Moran’s door.

Sebastian woke early and showered and gathered a few things together like he had planned to do, and when the knock on the door came at exactly 10, he smiled and shook his head. “Damn bastards got everything planned to the second.” he said and laughed slightly.  
He walked over and opened the door, smiling slightly at the old man from earlier. “Hello sir, good to see you again.” he said and chuckled. “I thought I’d be seeing your boss today?” he said, a bit questioningly. He raised an eyebrow and looked around the older man.

George smiled as he looked around him. “Did ya expect him ta come knock on ya door lad? Nah, tha’s not the Boss’s style. Come on if ya all ready to go we don’t wanna keep tha Boss waiting.” 

Sebastian sighed and grabbed his things and nodded. “Yeah, suppose it was stupid to think he’d show up at my door, eh?” he chuckled nervously and closed and locked his door behind him as he followed the older man to the car that was waiting outside.

Walking out to the car he opened the back door for Moran to get in the car, taking his bags from him to put in the boot. Walking round to climb back into the driver’s seat, George nodded to Jim in the back seat. He started the car and began to drive off.  
Jim looked up as the door opened and smiled up at Moran. “Morning Moran, nice to finally make your acquaintance.”

Sebastian smiled over at the man sitting next to him. “Hello boss, I assume. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally.” he said and chuckled. “So…job?” he asked curiously, getting straight down to business. “What am I doing for you today? I hope that I was able to impress you?”

Jim looked up from his paperwork and frowned a little at Moran. “Yes, a pleasure I’m sure. Do you have your passport? Also do you have a license to drive on the continent? George will not be driving for this one and well…I don’t drive.” Slipping his paperwork back into his briefcase. “Yes, well, you were fairly impressive, I will have another small task for you when we return, but you will learn about this next job when it’s necessary.”

Sebastian frowned and nodded. “Yes sir, I’ve got everything you asked me to bring.” he said and smiled. “And of course I drive. I realized I walk a lot, but I do actually have my license.” he said and chuckled lightly, glancing over at the smaller man curiously, wondering what they were going to be up to.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my writing is based around Sebastian Moran, the Tiger Sniper and Second Most Dangerous Man in all of London.  
> He's my biggest muse. I love writing things for him.  
> But please note, if you're here from my Twitter or we're writing partners, this IS NOT how I would say Jim met Seb these days. This was just one interpretation that a friend and I had a long time ago. Originally this was written in 2012.
> 
> This work is FINISHED and there won't be more added to it. The friend I was working with on this disappeared and we were never able to finish our projects together.


End file.
